


I know a dirty word

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home from soccer training and is about to take a shower to get rid of dirt and sweat. Dean seems to have other plans and would probably rather lick his little brother clean than letting him go. Sex ensues. The dirty kind of sex—quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know a dirty word

“I'm back, Dean,” Sam shouted from where he was shuffling through the front door of the shack they were currently calling home.

Dean was on the sofa, lazily flipping through the channels and already on his second beer. The day had been long and hot in Minnesota. Sweat was pooling in the soft hollow between his clavicles and his hair was damp to the touch when he ruffled his hand through the spiky strands.

“Heya nerd,” he greeted his little brother, watched Sam drop his duffle bag on the kitchen floor. “How was soccer?”

Sam was skimming through the insides of the fridge and Dean's gaze shamelessly followed the curve of his little brother's arched back, the way his perky little ass pushed out, presenting itself. He was still wearing his sweaty shirt and shorts, the skin on his long, gangly legs tan and glistening with moisture.

“It was okay. Fucking heat almost killed me,” Sam replied casually as he popped a bottle of water open, slamming the fridge shut with a swing of his bony hips.

Dean would have called Sam out for his language, but right now he found himself enjoying the boy's potty mouth so he skipped the admonishment for the time being and rose to his feet instead. Sam's hair was drenched in sweat, his cheeks flushed from the heat and dust had settled along the long, slender expanse of his neck. With his foxy eyes glazed over and those pretty, pink lips wrapped around the bottle's mouth, greedily sucking chugs of water into his throat, Sam looked pretty fucking edible. Fucking gorgeous. Dean felt his cock stir in the tight confines of his boxer briefs as he wandered over to the kitchen counter.

“Gotta make sure you stay hydrated then,” he slurred, heat churning in his stomach at the sight of Sam's soaked shirt, the traces of sweat and dirt along the collar and down to the hollow of his armpits.

Sam nodded, downing the remains of the bottle with a shrug. “Dibs on the shower first. I'm pretty sure I reek.”

Watching his little brother's lanky form with vivid eyes, Dean couldn't help a soft, possessive growl as he shook his head. “Not at all,” he drawled, nostrils flared, and was next to Sam in a flash.

“Dean, what the–“ Sam mewled before he was cut off by a pair of hungry lips pressing against his own and a slick, warm tongue pressing past them. Fucking the silken insides of Sam's sweet little mouth with his tongue, Dean pulled his little brother against his body, cradling Sam's hips with broad hands until they were flush against each other. He felt Sam move against him, rising to his tip toes to press back against Dean's greedy mouth and arching into the bruising grip.

When Dean let go, Sam's eyes were fluttered shut and his cheeks tinged pink with exertion. He was panting, lips slick and shiny with spit, and a small moan formed in the back of his throat the second Dean bent down to kiss a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the curve of his neck.

There were still standing in the middle of the kitchen, Sam rutting against the bulge in Dean's boxers and Dean dipping down to press his nose into the collar of his little brother's drenched shirt. Breathing in, Dean felt himself shudder from the sharp, salty scent that flooded his nostrils and that made his cock twitch eagerly.

“C'mon Sammy,” he drawled and bent down to pick up his brother's lean frame, carrying him over to the sofa. “I wanna fuck you. Can I fuck you?”

Flopping both of them onto the creaky springs, Dean immediately crawled forward until he loomed over the boy. Sam's pupils were blown, his pink tongue poking out between plush lips obscenely as he moaned Dean's name ever so softly, nodding in silent agreement. He looked utterly debauched already, hair a disheveled mess and legs spread to make room for Dean's bulk.

“Eager for my cock, are you?” Dean mumbled as he surged forward to drive his nose into the filthy shirt again, his nose brushing along the collar and down to Sam's chest, breathing in, drowning in the earthy scent. Grinding down hard, Dean followed the trail of wet, sticky patches down to where the smell was the most distinctive and with a groan he pressed his nose into Sam's armpit, wiggling and writhing until his whole face was tucked under the boy's scrawny arm.

“Fuck, Sammy, smells so fucking good,” he crooned, rubbing his lips all over the soaked fabric, his hips rutting against the boy's crotch.

Sam was already hard. So fucking easy. His cock was hot against Dean's thigh, proud and fat and the tip probably already leaking sticky pre-come into the filthy soccer shorts. Engrossed by the thought, Dean took another moment to breathe, taking it all in—the sour stench, the smell of hot skin, the touch of tacky fabric on his skin—before the need took over and he leaned back to yank the damp, sweaty shirt from Sam's heaving chest and the shorts from his thighs.

“There you are,” he mumbled as he revealed the boy's body, miles and miles of baby-soft, golden skin spreading under his touch.

Sam's voice was broken as he replied with a moan, chanting _Dean, please touch me, please_ in gasping little bursts of want and lust. He was all but writhing under the heavy weight of his brother now, bucking up like a little foal, rocking his cock up and into the heat between Dean's thighs.

“Put your hands over your head, Sammy,” Dean muttered, voice slurred and throaty. “Be a good boy and show me what you got, would ya?”

Gulping, Sam complied and clasped his hands together before lifting them up above his head slowly, the look on his flushed face almost embarrassed as he revealed a small tuft of chestnut hair in each of his armpits. The curls were damp with sweat and glistened in the light of the setting sun with tiny drops of moisture, the soft hair a stark contrast to the smoothness of Sam's boyish chest.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean mouthed and bent down to press his face right where it had been seconds ago, only this time there was no irritating layer of fabric that kept him from breathing and touching and tasting. With a breathy moan he dragged his lips across the small indent, tongue darting out to lick over the smooth curls. The taste was overwhelming, sharp and salty, and Dean felt the urge to tongue-fuck Sam's skin and every crevice of his soft body.

Dean took his time nuzzling and licking along the strings of bunching muscles, nose digging into the slick skin and lips sucking greedy bruises into the tender flesh until it was sore and aching. He traced his face up and down his little brother's chest, flicked the boy's nipples with a warm, teasing tongue and tasted every inch of tacky skin until Sam's body glistened with Dean's spit and the boy was keening and trembling under Dean's touch.

For a moment Dean considered letting Sam suck him off, feeding that fat, hard cock into the boy's silken mouth and watch him gag around the thick base as he fucked his face relentlessly. But something told him he wouldn't last long like that, seeing those big, doe-like eyes looking up at him with so much vulnerability and fondness in their depths while Sam's throat bulged with Dean's thick cock. So he sat back.

“You want it bad, Sammy?” he asked breathily. He watched Sam buck beneath him, fucking up into the hot air between them. His eyes were unerringly locked with Dean's his shaggy bangs sticking to his forehead as he shamelessly ground and thrust against the bulge in his brother's boxers, soaking the fabric with his own slick. Seeing Sam like that, naked and wanton, the look on his face fuck-stupid, his slick skin dotted with moles and shiny with saliva. It made Dean want to ruin that little boy, mark him, make him _his_.

But Sam still owed a reply and with a gasp he moaned “yeah,” between gritted teeth, his big, wide eyes already begging so prettily.

“What do you want me to do, huh?” Dean replied, already knowing the answer. “Whatcha need? C'mon, tell me little brother, I'll take good care of you.”

Sam shuddered, panting. “L-Lick me.”

“Huh? What was that?” Dean clasped his hands around Sam's slim, bony waist to keep him steady and his desperate thrusts shallow.

“Lick my ass, D-Dean. Suck on my asshole, please. I need your tongue to fuck my hole, god _please,_ ” Sam wheezed and Dean had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment to regain his composure. Fuck, Sam was such a little slut for his tongue. Fucking glorious.

He nodded, and didn't wait for Sam to unearth himself from his brother's grip and shuffle around awkwardly within the tight confines of the sofa, but took it on himself to turn the boy around. With a sharp tug on the slim waist and a spin, Sam was on his hands and knees, ass pushed up and out, stuck into Dean's face like a fucking present.

“Please, Dean, please,” Sam whined and Dean couldn't have stopped himself even if he wanted to. With a groan he spread the soft, slick flesh to reveal the pink rim of his little brother's hole and licked right into him. And fuck him, if that didn't feel and taste like the best thing in the world, Sam's hole so tight and his insides slick and warm as Dean flicked his tongue inside, swiping along the tight walls, fucking him open with his lips and mouth.

Sam cried out as soon as Dean was at him, pressing back and shoving his ass right into Dean's face. He didn't care about how needy he sounded when he begged for _more, Dean, please more, eat me out,_ and his thighs were trembling under the pure onslaught of Dean's tongue as he licked his way inside, fucking the boy's hole all loose and responsive until the cries turned into hungry whimpers.

Breathing in, Dean reveled in the heady scent of his brother's slick skin. The sharp stench of sweat was more distinctive down there, blurring Dean's senses and making him hungry for so much more. It was all Sam: sour sweat, sun-kissed skin, his sweet little hole opening up for Dean's greedy tongue and faint traces of come and clean soap underneath it all. It smelled like fucking _heaven_ and Dean flared his nostrils, took it all in as he kept licking and slurping around Sam's tight hole, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the sloppy muscle and sucking on the hot, slick skin until bruises bloomed under his lips.

For a long time the silence of the sleazy motel room was only interrupted by Sam's panting and the wet sounds of Dean eating him out. But at some point the boy's moans turned into words and Dean smiled to himself, pleased.

“Fuck me Dean, please, fuck me. I need it, please fuck, _please_ ,” Sam chanted, rocking back and forth with every hot, firm swipe of Dean's tongue. His cock hung heavy between his thighs, not quite as big or as fat as Dean's but already impressive and pink with blood and incredibly hard as Dean flipped his brother over again.

He dipped down for a long, hard kiss, made Sam taste himself on his tongue before he reared up again to push his boxers down. With a groan, Dean freed his twitching cock from the fabric's tight grip and had to clasp the base to keep from blowing his load all over Sam's squirming body right then.

“Fuck, Sammy, not gonna last long,” Dean crooned breathily, aligning his cock with the wet, loose hole between his little brother's cheeks. A wash of slick dribbled onto the pink rim and Sam whined and pushed down, sinking onto Dean's length in one go and punching every breath out of his brother's lungs.

They fucked bare and Dean's eyes went wide as he watched Sam sliding down until Dean bottomed out, every inch of flushed, thick cock dug in and the pink rim stretched impossibly wide around the fat base.

Whining low in his throat, Sam took a few breaths until he got used to the feeling before he whispered “Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me good, make me feel it,”

And who was Dean to object? With a moan he hitched Sam's legs up until the boy was almost bent in half and started slamming home, cock jabbing, face buried in the crook of Sam's knee. Dean let his nose find the sticky skin again and took deep inhales, relishing the feeling of burying his cock so fucking deep into Sam's guts, fucking the boy so hard he would be walking funny for the rest of the week.

“Like that, Sammy? Feel my cock?” he muttered and let his hands fall to the boy's nipples, rubbing the dusky pink nubs between his fingers until Sam cried out in pleasure.

Sam didn't manage to reply, his brother's thrusts making him thrash against the cushions, and only whined instead. His fingers flew up to press against the tip of Dean's cock nestling in his lower abdomen, making his flat stomach bulge.

“Good. Good boy,” Dean panted while doubling his efforts as he slapped in to the hilt, rocking into the silken heat of Sam's hole and feeling his slick walls contract and tremble with the sensation. He let his cock plunge in, fucked Sam with abandon, making the boy squirm and cry in utter bliss and didn't stop until he felt the tight hole clamp down on him as Sam's cock spilled pearly ropes of come across the smooth, golden skin.

And yet the boy wasn't finished. “D-Dean, fuck, please don't stop,” he pleaded, moved with Dean, against him, pushed up and into the hard, sharp slaps inside his asshole and milked a second orgasm from his twitching body the same moment Dean felt a jolt of pleasure tearing through him.

Dean released himself into Sam's ass with a shout, his body bent over the boy's chest and nose buried in the tuft of soft curls in his armpits. He came with the scent of Sam's sweat and Minnesota dust in his nose, Sam's soft whimpers settling into his ears, and nothing had ever felt better than being buried to the hilt in slick, warm flesh and breathing pure _Sam_.

Collapsing on top of the boy, they took their time coming down from their highs until Dean felt like he might doze off at any second. With an annoyed groan he hauled himself up and off Sam's body before he went to find something to wipe the mess from their skin and around his brother's sore, puffy hole.

“Should I go to soccer training more often then?” Sam asked from where he had curled into himself on the sofa's cushions.

Dean scoffed. “If you can take it, nerd,” he replied and returned with a box of tissues, smacking them against his little brother's flushed face.

Sam beamed. “Bring it on, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful friend [Penny](http://pennyshipswincest.tumblr.com/) who makes my day more often than she thinks and keeps being awesome when everything else turns to shit. Thank you for being such a bright and constant presence in my life, you make me believe in myself. 
> 
> Happy fucking holidays I guess.
> 
> I love you. xxx


End file.
